


When The Storms Roll In

by Matthew Weeks (WanderingBard)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Gen, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingBard/pseuds/Matthew%20Weeks
Summary: For me poetry has sometimes been an outlet for negative emotions, which is what these poems are. I'm grouping them together - separate from my other poetry - in part because I want them to be easy to avoid. I don't really think any of them are so dark or depressing they would negatively impact someone. I'd still rather leave them separate and make it an intentional choice to view them, rather than risk one of them having an effect when someone accidentally stumbles upon them while going through my other works.1. "The Grey" - Thankfully this one is just a drabble. If I'd REALLY felt this way it probably would have been necessary to see someone. (written Feb 2008)2. "There is an End in Friend" (written Oct 2009)





	1. The Grey

I don't want to feel.  
I'm tired of the pain.  
And yet I fear the darkness  
So in greyness I remain.

Fading into darkness.  
Longing for the light.  
Why must I care about the difference  
Between wrong and right?

Wanting to belong.  
Then I get my wish.  
Thought I knew what I was asking for,  
But did I really want this?

Giving up.  
Giving in.  
So I let  
The darkness in.

But the light  
Won't let me go  
And it enters  
Into my soul.

So to hope  
I hold on  
For the light  
Is where I belong.

In the grey  
I shall remain  
Until I can leave it  
Without pain.


	2. There is an End in Friend

I want to open your eyes,  
But I can't when your ears won't hear.  
I can't even tell  
If there's something worth saving here.  
I feel hurt and disrespected,  
But how can I make you see?  
I can't seem to get your attention,  
Because you're ignoring me.  
I don't know if I can salvage this.  
Were we ever really friends?  
Or was I always just part of the group?  
And is this where it all ends?  
I'm trying to find my way through.  
I bet this hurts me more than you.

I thought you needed space.  
I thought I'd seen these signs before,  
But that hasn't seemed to work  
And I'm not sure anymore.  
If I've gotten something wrong  
I wish you'd let me know.  
Right now I feel I have no choice  
Aside from letting go.  
I didn't earn this for myself,  
Not from what you've said I've done.  
Though since you won't talk to me  
Do I really know what's going on?  
I can't keep letting this weigh me down.  
This isn't goodbye, but I'm done holding on.


End file.
